Gemini
by eligoldsgirl
Summary: Twins move to Degrassi! Drama:  dont worry, theres still gonna be EClare! Drama and yeah...what else?


_**A\N-**_** Hiya Folks! so i decided-from much encouragement by my English teacher Q- to do another story:\ ive been having a rough first week of school...i had some super obsession(and by obsession, i mean i knew EVERYTHING about him...like his birthday, his favorite band, favorite food, how many siblings he had, where he worked, but i never talked to him) with this senior at my school. if anyone knows who Lee Taemin is, he looks JUST like him, except his cheek bones arent as high, and his hair isnt as orange, cause its usually black. BUT ANYWAY, im kinda over him...i think. and my homecoming is Oct. 23, and im breaking out! but my dress is short, strapless, and purple. im wearing a bow tie and fish nets with it!**

**so sorry for the rant...Degrassi comes on tomarrow...oh my Eli!****Kai-**

* * *

"Hey Kai can I barrow a belt?"

"Yeah, there hangin' up in my closet."

"Thanks." Donnie said, walking out with my white belt that had aliens and robots on in. I had just gotten done brushing my teeth. I walked over to my full length mirror and checked myself out. I was wearing a plaid pink and baby blue skirt with a baby blue cami and pink flats. I looked pretty damn good. My brown hair was curled into ringlets that went down to my chest. My tattoo was still visible through my hair. A lot of girls thought I got it just to look like a slut, but it had a meaning. I had swan wings tattooed on my shoulder blades symbolizing my transformation from an ugly geek to a hot girl. A lot of people knew me as Adonis' twin sister. Donnie was _hot. _Well at least that's what all the girls at our old school said. He had blonde hair that went down to his lower back. His eyes are clear blue and his teeth are bright white. He's a skater and he has his own style. All the girls, even the preppy ones loved him. Two years ago, I was the one with braces, crazy hair, glasses, and I was over weight. I joined the soccer team, so I lost weight, and I convinced my mom to let me get contacts. I straightened my hair and got a new wardrobe. Boys started taking interest in me last year, and I like the attention. Donnie is still Donnie. When my mom told us we were moving to Canada, Donnie was thrilled. I wasn't mad, but I don't like change. Ever since I became "popular", I've made sure that I do just enough to get by, but stay out of the spotlight. I headed down stairs to see my mom and Suri, Donnie's daughter, watching TV. Suri was _beautiful_. She had her mom's grey eyes and wavy dark brown hair, but she had Donnie's smile. Donnie was in the kitchen, getting Suri's bowl of oatmeal out of the microwave when he turned around and saw me.

"Hey you ready to begin our lives as juniors at _Degrassi_?" he smiled.

"The question is, are _you_ ready to begin your life as a teen parent at _Degrassi_?" I joked. He flipped me off and grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Were headin' out ma. See you when I see you." He said, hugging our mom and kissing Suri on the head. We walked out the door and I got into the passengers side of Donnie's bright orange Camaro. He turned on the radio to Passion Pit's _Swimming in the Flood_. We pulled into the Degrassi parking lot and got out. We stood at the steps for a while, taking in the scenery. There were a lot of kids, all seemed like they were either too preppy or too annoying. I saw two girls, one a beautiful Indian chick, the other a pretty white girl, arguing over some glasses when they flew out the white girl's hand and into the street, only to be ran over by a hearse. A _hearse?_ What kind of school is this? The boy who stepped out was pale and wore all black. He was cute, but not my type. Before I could see what happened next, Donnie grabbed my arm and pulled me into the building.

"Come on Kai, we don't want to be late do we?" he said with sarcasm. We were one foot in, when a tall, skank-ish girl with curly brown hair walked up to Donnie.

"Uh hey, im Bianca. I've been sent to be your personal welcoming committee." She said, biting her bottom lip. He was clearly into her, and he wasn't in any shape to give in to temptation. I knew I had to help him out.

"Yes, hi. Im Kai Graham and this is Adonis. What can _we _help you with?" I snapped, putting emphasis on "we".

"Well I don't think I asked for your help _Khan._"

"Adonis is my boyfriend, so anything you need him for, I would love to tag along." I said, taking Donnie's hand.

"Whoa "girlfriend", I was really into her! What's the deal?"

"The deal is that she was trash and it's our first day, and you have a kid. You don't need Suri exposed to that shit." I said and went to the main office. The lady behind the desk was rather large and she had short red hair.

"What can I help you kids with?"

"My brother and I are new and we need some one to show us around, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing sweetie, our class presidents will do it." She said and turned back to her desk to make a call. A few minuets later, a tall Indian boy and a pretty girl with reddish-brownish hair approached us.

"Hey I'm Sav and this is Holly J." the Indian kid said.

"Were Donnie and Kai." Donnie said, shaking there hands.

"Well if you guys well fallow us, we will get you on your way to experiencing this fabulous school known as Degrassi."

* * *

**So did 'ya like it?**


End file.
